


camera lust

by subwoojin (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Love Triangles, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/subwoojin
Summary: “Why do you have to leave? So what if you don’t make it big? Does fame really matter that much to you that you would leave me?”Hearing that made Minho stop and look at Chan with fury. “What the fuck do you mean?!” He shot back. ”Chan, you know how much I want to sing and dance in front of people, fame has nothing to do with it!”





	camera lust

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to ash  
> she really JUST WOW made the the chapter better and like  
> JUST WOW THANKS I AAA uwu

Chan sighed as he walked home, dreading the feeling of seeing Minho pack for his trip to Seoul.  
The younger wanted to start off his musical career out of town since he wasn’t getting any offers in Sejong. Of course, Chan had desperately tried to talk Minho out of it, but the other was so insistent on going, even if that meant leaving the older behind. His dream of becoming famous clouded his mind. All Minho wanted was cameras on him, taking pictures of him. Chan thought he’d be able to handle the news of Minho leaving him at first, but when he opened the door to Minho packing his stuff he couldn’t help but get sad. The feeling, however, was quickly replaced by anger taking over his mind as he lashed out at Minho.

“Why do you have to leave? So what if you don’t make it big? Does fame really matter that much to you that you would leave me?”

Hearing that made Minho stop and look at Chan with fury. “What the fuck do you mean?!” he shot back. ”Chan, you know how much I want to sing and dance in front of people, fame has nothing to do with it!” 

“Oh really? Yesterday you literally told me you can’t wait for people to notice you so you can get more fame.” 

Chan was just saying anything to hold him back at this point, Minho thought. He hadn’t really said that, but his emotions were a mess right now.

“You out of all people should have supported me! I actually trusted you to back me up, no matter what my dream was,” Minho exclaimed. “I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Chan.”

With that, he brushed past the older, slamming the door on his way out.

Chan could only stand there, breathing heavily as he realized what he’s just done, tears threatening to fall.

“Fuck!” Chan yelled, his vision blurry as the tears started spilling, painting his red cheeks. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

Chan backed up and fell onto the floor, horrified of his foolish action.

The blonde stayed in that position for what seemed like an hour before slowly getting up and wiping his face dry. He dragged his feet into the room where he and Minho slept. 

As soon as he hit the door open, Chan was immediately hit with memories of them laughing and getting high; Minho always talking about random things with him, always making him laugh. 

Chan gritted his teeth and punched the wall, shaking before breaking down again. Sobs wracked his body as he slowly made his way to the bed before flopping down and letting slumber wash over him.

It had only been three hours before Chan woke up, gasping from a horrendous nightmare. Usually, the younger would always soothe Chan back to sleep, nightmares soon forgotten as Minho held him close. But now, Minho is gone.

Sighing, Chan looked up at the ceiling, blinking a couple of times before getting out of bed to read the clock.

9:53 PM

“Well, it’s never too late to go out,” Chan muttered to himself as he walked towards his closet to pick out his clothes. Chan wanted to go with something that would catch people’s eyes, so he went with a tight black shirt and ripped jeans. The big leather jacket he’d chosen complimented his outfit nicely. 

The blonde decided to glance in the mirror to see how he looked, and to say the least, he looked like absolute shit. 

“Just the look I was going for,” Chan said bitterly before washing his face and combing his hair to at least look presentable.

“That should do it.”

With that being said, Chan grabbed his keys and walked out of their-ah, his house. It’s just Chan now. No more Minho. A gust of freezing air hit him harshly, chill seeping into his bones as soon as he stepped out. Spotting his familiar (insert car color and name), he silently thanked that Minho had at least left it behind. Bracing the bitterness of the cold, Chan quickly opened his car door and started the engine, letting the shitty vehicle heat up before reversing and driving to the bar. 

Once Chan made it to his destination, he quickly trudged towards the entrance, seeking warmth. The place bustled with life, albeit the disgusting stench of sweat and alcohol from people dancing and drinking away their feelings. The blonde was quick to get a drink, wanting to forget everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. The only thing that could help him forget was whiskey, just straight whiskey. 

By the time he downed his fourth shot, Chan’s vision had started getting blurry but Minho is still fresh on his mind. That’s when he decided to hit the floor in search for a possible hook-up. Anyone will do. As much as he hated to use someone to forget about his ex, he desperately needs it. Perhaps the touch of a stranger could numb his pain.

Chan’s eyes scanned the dance floor, looking for anyone who was dancing alone. Suddenly, a figure caught his eye. The guy’s hips were moving to the beat perfectly. Chan isn’t stupid, he knew this person is good in bed and by nature he was allured. He slowly made his way towards the faceless stranger, placing his hands on the guy's waist as he swayed his own to matched the rhythm.

Before long, the stranger turned around to face Chan. The blonde was immediately mesmerized by his beauty. His lips were so full, smile so sweet; and to make things even better, a little mole peeked right under his eye. 

”Just to let you know, you're not very good at being sneaky.” The guy smirked, running his fingers across Chan’s chest. “I could literally feel you staring at me.” 

Chan just blushed. ”Well, it's your fault for moving like that. How could I have not been enraptured?”

”Fair point,” the other said before leaning in close to Chan’s ear and whispering, “My name’s Hyunjin.”


End file.
